


Logan Deanna

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Along the Watchtower - Freeform, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Character - Freeform, Winchester Sister, also logan is a lesbian, any other questions ask me, dont worry we know what happens after this episode, hailee steinfeld is kate the angel, im excited, in the pilot she’s 8, just thought you should know, logan is 21, lucifer needs to die once and for all, mary and john are her parents, or if you want this as a series hit me up, sam and dean are their canon ages, season 12 episode 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Logan Winchester and her brothers face a big bad enemy, the Devil himself. Based upon “All Along the Watchtower” aka Season 12, Episode 23.





	Logan Deanna

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah. miss logan winchester is born. she’s been my baby for years now and i finally wrote a fic with her included! like it says in the tags, ask me questions or request a certain episode or something. this might not be a totally realistic thing since logan is 8 during season 1 but who cares right? anyway leave kudos and comments i love y’all

Handling Lucifer and pushing him into an alternate reality deemed harder than expected. He was practically invincible, no bullet or knife was going to defeat Satan himself. Logan decided that stalling was the best option so her elder brother, Sam, and the king of Hell could conjure up a spell to lock up the rift. Lucifer took a specific liking to the youngest Winchester, since she was his perfect vessel and all. 

“You wanted the Apocalypse? Well, you got it,” Logan growled, the corner of her lip tugging into a frown.

“Logie.” That god awful nickname. “Hey, where’s your big bros?” Lucifer genuinely questioned.

“Right here,” Dean spat from behind him, holding a weapon that could potentially stop the Devil in his tracks. “Say hello to my little friend.”

That was the cue to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Bullets started to fly and gunshots echoed throughout the bitter Apocalypse World. Logan met up with Sam and Crowley, the spell almost finished. The gun Dean was holding clicked, signaling the chamber was empty. The pair had to sit back and watch as Lucifer began to punch Dean square in the jaw. A deafening crack filled their ears, Lucifer’s strength causing Dean to become weakened.  
Crowley suddenly appeared in front of Lucifer, a whoosh of air knocking him back on to the ground. The element of surprise allowed Logan and Sam to get their brother to safety. The rift was in arms reach of the three. 

“Bye, kiddos,” was the last thing Crowley spoke before stabbing himself in the abdomen, advancing the spell forward.

The rift grew smaller, their plan slowly coming to a close.   
But, the stubborn angels, Cas and Kate, appeared inside their reality. Angel blades staked out at their sides. Logan felt a ping her chest, wanting to run towards her angel girlfriend and bring her back to their world. 

“Kate!” Logan screamed as Dean yelled for Cas. They both tried to walk forward but were stopped by Sam’s strong grip.

Logan and Dean were both distraught, but brought back to their senses when Sam pulled them through the rift, bringing the siblings back to Earth. The force of the rift pushed the three down to the ground. Logan could hear the masked screams of Kelly Kline coming from inside the house, her mother inside with her helping to deliver her newborn child. Not even a minute passed when Cas came through the rift first, Kate following closely behind. Unfortunately, Kate wasn’t fast enough and was struck with an angel blade, causing herself to leave the vessel. Her body laid lifeless, and Logan released a gut wrenching sob. Lucifer let out an evil chuckle as tears stained Logan’s red cheeks. The brothers immediately cradled either side of their sister’s body in an act of comfort.

“Well, that was fun,” Lucifer said slyly. Logan’s body shook as she tried to keep her sight away from her dead girlfriend.

A figure approached from behind the siblings and the shaken Castiel. 

“Get away from them,” spoke a woman. Their mom was defending them, but it was too dangerous. Lucifer had already killed one of them. Mary began to walk forward, but Sam stopped her before she could go any farther. 

“I love you,” she directed towards her children. She threw a punch and surprisingly did some damage towards the archangel. With every strike towards Lucifer, the pair moved closer and closer towards the slimming rift. Mary had almost got Lucifer in the rift, but at the last moment, he grabbed her arm and took her in with him.

“Mom! Mom!” Dean shouted, letting go of Logan to try to grab his mother before the rift engulfed them. After the two entered, the rift sealed shut. If looks could kill, the Winchesters would’ve murdered thousands. 

Sam kept his grip tight on his baby sister until a bright light formed inside the house. Without speaking, the brothers and Castiel headed inside to investigate, leaving Logan with Kate’s corpse.

Another sob was heard from Logan as her legs gave out from beneath her. 

“Kate...” she whimpered as she moved the messy hair from her girlfriend’s forehead. She cradled Kate in her arms, rocking back and forth as panic swept over her entire body. This was much to similar to the situation ten years ago, where Dean was doing the same to his baby sister.

The war was over, but at what cost?


End file.
